


Rewrite the Stars

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Circus, Circus Performer Clint Barton, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Knight Steve Rogers, M/M, Mechanic Tony Stark, Prince Bucky Barnes, Royalty, Songfic, kinda the greatest showman au but not exactly, the stony is just minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bucky Barnes, the prince of the Sunflower kingdom and the next heir to the throne, just got back from the war against a rival kingdom a week ago. Now, he is bored to death and he needs something surpass his boredom. And that's when the circus comes in the picture.





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> > To the people who dared to love despite the pain it might bring. 

James Buchanan Barnes, the prince of the Sunflower kingdom is known to be the greatest general, a force not to be reckoned with. To his friends and family, he is known as Bucky, a loyal and trustworthy companion, but to his enemies, he is a curse brought upon by the depths of hell. It was a fact known to many that worst thing about being Bucky's enemies was _they_ were  _his_ enemies. He leads his army to victory every time they face the war with his impenetrable strategies and highly-acclaimed combat skills. And _of course_ , he is recognized as the best marksman ever known to man with his accuracy and stability when it comes to shooting with his rifle.

His father, King George, was against the idea of Bucky being in the front lines at first. After all, the Barneses' can't afford to lose the next heir to the throne in a conflict against other kingdoms. However, that didn't stop Bucky from going against his father's words. He trained hard for years and studied hard to be the best strategian in the kingdom. The next thing he knows, he is not only leading his army in a battle but also winning it _(in your face, old man)_.

A week ago, Bucky and his army fought with a rival kingdom after they declared a war due to a disagreement regarding the division of lands. It only took him three days to claim victory which was earlier than expected. The prince took the few days to recuperate his energy and write a report about what occurred during the battle. His father praised him for his work over dinner after he told him about their success.

Bucky is currently faced with the biggest challenge in his life. He is  _bored._ And not just simply bored, he is bored to  _death_ to the point that he started memorizing the elaborate design of his room's ceiling. He ran a hand through his hair, messing his soft brown locks. He has nothing to do right now and going to the war again sounds completely pleasing.

“If nothing exciting happens to me any minute now, I’m going to start a war in the nearest kingdom.”

As if on cue, the door to his room is pushed open, revealing his second-in-command, most trusted advisor, and insufferable _best friend_ , Steve Rogers in all his tight suit glory. Steve is a blond man with striking blue eyes that he quotes "reminds them of the ocean right after a storm." His best friend was able to attract suitors ranging from boys and girls not only because of his good looks but also because of his nice attitude. 

The Sunflower kingdom knows all about Steve and Bucky's friendship. Starting to how they grew up together despite their differences in social status up to how they fought side by side during the war. It was not new for them to hear rumors about their friendship turning up a _notch_ due to the nature of their relationship (this resulted to a whole day full of bickering when they first heard it because _duh who would want to in a romantic relationship with such monstrosity?_ ). Both of them just laugh it off because both of them knew that won't _ever_ happen. Besides, Steve has his eyes on the son of the well-known merchant named _Tony Stark_. The trail of his thoughts was broken when he heard Steve fake a cough.

“If you are here to talk about Tony, I’m not interested.”

“Fuck you, Barnes. And no, I’m not here to talk to Tony. I was wondering if you want to join _us_.”

“On your date? No, thanks.”

Tony and Steve have been going on dates lately since they got back from the war. It was an understatement to say that Bucky is curious about what happened to them without his knowledge. Though whatever that is, he only hopes that the two of them are happy together. Sometimes, Bucky thinks that he won't be able to find the one for him due to his status as a prince and he will be probably married off to a princess from another kingdom. How  _annoying_ (he'd rather just run away than be married off to a princess who just wanted him for his wealth and power). He looked away from the ceiling to glance at Steve after not hearing a reply from him. He saw the blond man blushing from his statement and gaping at him like an ugly fish. Apparently, this is what _love_ can do to people. 

“Tony was right that I shouldn’t have asked you. But whatever, we are going to the circus so I was wondering if you want to come since you all do was stare at a piece of paper or all day.”

A _circus_? When did the kingdom even had a circus? Bucky's curiosity peaked up at this and before he knows it, he was already standing up entering the closet. He decided to wear an attire that won't attract much attention. He likes to keep it low and for people to see him as an equal, not a _superior._ He prefers it when people show their true colors to him and not hiding them in a mask just because he is a prince or well the next  _heir_ to the throne. What's the big deal?

Bucky and Steve went to the back of the palace to meet Tony. Tony Stark has a messy black hair and he looks like he hasn't slept for  _days_ , but still manages to look good and make sarcastic comebacks. He smells like oil and machinery due to the nature of his work. Bucky and Tony exchanged some greetings while Steve lands a kiss on Tony's cheek.  _Disgusting._

_Why are people with relationship always making singles jealous._

The three of them decided to just walk to the circus after finding out that it was only 15 minutes away. It was a nice weather for a walk especially when the cool breeze the summer was in the range of just right. _(Just don't mind the couple being all lovey-dovey at your back. You can do it, Bucky!)_ Once they got there, they stopped in their tracks to admire the grandiosity of The Avengers Circus. They were surrounded by such peculiar things and Bucky can't help but go all through it. However, what earned the most of his attention was a poster plastered on some sort of bulletin board.

 

 _The Amazing Hawkeye_  
_The World’s Greatest Marksman_

 

Bucky scoffed at what is written on the poster. Greatest Marksman, _my ass_. No one is better than Bucky when it comes to shooting, no matter how far the target is. He was acclaimed the best marksman in the kingdom and maybe even the whole world. He would be the judge of this Hawkeye's skill and he fails, he would mock the shit out of him. This is going to be  _so_ much fun.

“Bucky, we’ve been calling you for five minutes already! Stop smiling evilly at that poster and let’s go inside!” Steve shouted at Bucky. The prince looked at his best friend to see him standing near the entrance of the giant tent with his boyfriend.

“Yes, mom,” Bucky said, sparing one last glance on the poster. He can't wait to see how  _horrible_ this Hawkeye is.

To say that the shows were all amazing, don't give it enough justice. Everything was extravagant and professionally done as if they have been doing this since they were born. Bucky thinks that the songs that were performed are forever stuck in his memory. It's like the circus is imprinting on him so that he won't be able to forget this. The two people who walked on a tightrope, the contortionists, and the girl who was great with knives were all able to leave a mark on him. However, what he is looking forward to is this person they call as _Amazing Hawkeye_ and they still haven’t brought him out to perform. He was about to complain to Steve when he was interrupted by the showman’s announcement. He was wearing all black with one of his eyes covered in an eye patch.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you’ve all been waiting for. The Amazing Hawkeye, the world’s greatest marksman.”

An arrow passes right in front them  _(that's dangerous, Mr. Hawkguy)_ , taking a few turns as if it has a mind on his own and hitting the target dead on the center. Suddenly, the whole tent is surrounded areas and some are even mechanically moving. It didn’t take a second for Hawkeye to hit all the target perfectly.  _Bullseye_.

Bucky couldn't help but search for this man. _How can he hit those target perfectly all at the same time?_ His traveled around, desperately searching for this embodiment that piqued his interest like it has never been before. When his eyes finally landed on Hawkeye, everything seems to have stopped. The cheers around him are inaudible, people surrounding him are moving in slow motion and the only thing that matters is this man who caught his eyes (and his heart).

 

> _  
> _
> 
> _You know I want you_
> 
> _  
> _

The prince couldn't take his eyes away from Hawkeye. He is like a magnet and Bucky couldn't help but be attracted to him and be attached to him in all possible ways. He is walking poetry with all the elegance and perfection he conveys with just the smallest movement. He can rival Venus when it comes to beauty and _god_ , Bucky hopes Venus doesn't take offense on that.  _I mean look at this beauty_. The brown-haired man can't see it clearly but he is pretty sure if he gets any closer, he would drown on Hawkeye's blue  _(or maybe it's gray)_ eyes. His blond hair looks so soft and Bucky started dreaming about running his hands on that hair.

Bucky was now openly staring and gawking at Hawkeye. And when their eyes meet, it feels like the archer just pierced an arrow right through his soul.  _You can take my heart now, I won't mind_. Hawkeye sent Bucky a smirk as he was preparing for his final act. He covered his eyes with a blindfold (the great Bucky Barnes whimpered at this, disappointed that he won't be able to see those eyes,  _for now_ ) and proceed to blindly shoot through the targets. The audiences were in awe of this amazing display of skill (and the prince had to stop the urge to launch himself to Hawkeye and offer his life to him).

After Hawkeye's performance, there was an encore showcasing all the performers' talent in one performance with musical accompaniment. It lasted for about seven minutes and everyone gave a round of applause, some even gave a standing ovation. The whole crew bowed down and everyone started going out, all except Steve, Bucky, and Tony. Steve looked worriedly at his best friend, noticing that he was staring off into space. He was about to talk to him when he heard a soft whisper from Bucky's lips.

“Fuck. I think I’m in _love_.”

 

> _  
> _
> 
> _It's not a secret I try to hide_
> 
> _  
> _

After Bucky uttered those words, he quickly stood up and rushed to the backstage _(is the tent's back even called backstage?)_ where the performers gathered. He didn't even think about checking if Steve and Tony were following him. It's not like his life would be in danger without them. Besides, no one has spared him a second glance and recognized him as the prince.

He searched around among the crowds for Hawkeye  _(it will probably easy to spot him knowing that he wears too much purple)_. But to no avail, the man who stole his heart was nowhere to find. He was about to  _dramatically_ wallow in pain for such tragedy bestowed by the gods upon him when he heard such sweet voice  _(oh god the sirens are after me)._

“You do know that you are not allowed here.”

He turned around about to retort back but he found himself rendered speechless instead. Right in front of him is Hawkeye in all his glory, wearing casual clothes that make him look  ~~edible~~   _(get a grip of yourself, Barnes)_ even more stunning than he was wearing that disastrous purple costume.  _And good gracious good, he is more beautiful up close. What did I do in my past life to deserve this view._

“What? A cat got your tongue?” Hawkeye said, his eyebrows were raised at him and _holy hell, how can he look even more beautiful? I'm practically being graced by a god._

“I’m the prince,” Bucky suddenly blurted out. Not knowing why he said that and he just hoped that he didn’t offend this beautiful creature right in front of him. Fuck him for not having a brain-mouth filter. Steve always told him that he should think about his words first before speaking it out. He should have listened.

“No one cares if you are the prince or not here, _your highness_. This is the circus, it’s either you’re a freak or an audience.”

The way Hawkeye uttered the world your highness has a good amount of sarcasm. He couldn't help himself but cringe, remembering that he was the cause of this. He felt bad that quickly said the only words he can think of “I’m sorry,” which was replied by a “Don’t be.”

Hawkeye smiled timidly at him and started walking away from him. _Oh no no no, don't walk away from me. I'm not done yet._ Before he got farther away, Bucky snatched his wrist and pulled him close to him so that there were only inches apart.

“What’s your name?”

“Are princes always this demanding?”

“Depends. I just want to put a name to something I found incredibly beautiful,” Bucky said with a smirk playing on his lips. His eyes move from Hawkeye’s face to his body and back again, seemingly checking him out.

Hawkeye laughed at him. He pushed the prince away, putting a good distance between. He removed the hand wrapped around tightly around his wrist and smiled at Bucky as if to taunt him. He started leaving but before he can reach the exit, he looked back at him and said,

“You have to earn it, _my_ _prince_.”

 

> _  
> _
> 
> _I know you want me_
> 
> _  
> _

Bucky made it a habit to visit the circus almost every day (even the days with no performances). All the spare hours he has was spent daydreaming about the walking the perfection. Even Steve and Tony noticed how distracted Bucky is and how happier he is these days. They usually accompany the prince to the circus but there were times they weren't able to due to their responsibilities. 

Today, Bucky is alone. Steve is running some errand in the palace while Tony has a project to finish that is taking most of his time lately. He was impatiently waiting for Hawkeye to perform. He hated how he has to wait more than an hour just to see  _him_ but it all worth it in the end.

The purple wearing man is the next to perform. Bucky honestly couldn't contain his excitement seeing him again. He made such an amazing entrance as always, showcasing his skill when it comes to using such  _paleolithic_ instruments. All the targets are pierced by an arrow perfectly on the center and no matter how many times he watched it, he is still amazed by his skills.

Several shots later, he noticed that Hawkeye seems like he is searching for something among the crowds. He can feel the jealousy clawing at his heart.  _Who would have earned Hawkeye's attention without me noticing it?_  The monster in him calmed down after stopped blue eyes met brown ones. Hawkeye was searching for  _him_. He couldn't stop himself from smiling at the thought.

When Hawkeye’s act ended, he quickly followed him behind. He stopped when he was just a meter away from him. The blond-haired man faced the prince and walked closer to him like a cat with all the grace and elegance a man can project. The two found themselves in the same position when they first met with their bodies inches apart from each other that even the air would be ashamed of passing by through the small space. Hawkeye moved closer to Bucky's neck and whispered the words

“Clint Barton."

Hawkeye smiled at him and gently pushed him away. He waved goodbye at him before walking away. Bucky was left standing in the middle of the buzzing crowd and it took him a moment before he realized that Hawkeye finally told him what his name his after all these times. He can now put a name on that beautiful creature.  _Clint Barton, I'll make you mine._

 

> _  
> _
> 
> _So don't keep saying our hands are tied_
> 
>  

“Clint!"

“What do you want now?”

"Do you like France-related things?"

"Why do you ask,  _asshole?_ "

"Do you want a french kiss?"

Clint drops a kick on Bucky leaving him alone in the woods where the two of them decided to stroll around a while ago. Bucky just laughs the pain away and quickly followed Clint.  _Really, sometimes the pain is worth it if it means spending more time with Clint._ He is truly and helplessly in love with the archer.

 

> _  
> _
> 
> _You claim it's not in the cards_
> 
> _  
> _

Bucky is worried. He has been searching for Clint since morning but he still can't find him anywhere. He wasn't in any of the performances and he asked around the other performers but they said they haven't seen Clint for hours now. He is so close to pulling his hair out if he doesn't find Clint before the sun sets.

Walking around mindlessly, his feet brought him to a lake near the circus. _Why didn't he notice that lake before?_ He saw someone sitting by the docks and when he got closer he realized that it was Clint. The sunlight lands perfectly on Clint's figure, highlighting his blond hair and his beautiful facial features. The sight is _breathtaking_. When he steps closer, he noticed that Clint's shoulders are shaking.  _Is he crying?_

“Clint.”

“James.”

Clint was the only one who likes calling him by his first name among the people of the kingdom. It makes Bucky realized how uniquely special he is to him and he hopes that he will have him by his side forever. He looks at Clint fondly and watched him wipe the tears away from his. He sat beside him and asked, “why are you here?” 

Clint looked at him, “shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” He noticed how puffy Clint's eyes look. He must have been crying for hours now and the brown-haired prince couldn't help but feel bad for not being there when Clint needed him.

The two were blanketed by a comfortable silence. Bucky likes to think that it is comfortable because they have spent a lot of time together, just basking each other's presence and enjoying their time together. He remembers how right those moments feel, how he couldn't trade those moments for the world. He heard the archer cry again but he didn't question it, minding his privacy.

When the sun sets, Bucky and Clint stood up. Bucky was caught off guard when Clint suddenly hugged him tight. At that time he realized that it didn't matter that he wasn't there for Clint when this all happened, what matters is that he is here  _now_. With that knowledge, he hugged him like he was going to lose him tomorrow.

 

>  
> 
> _Fate is pulling you miles away_
> 
>  

“Bucky... The circus won't be here forever."

 

>  
> 
> _And out of reach from me_
> 
>  

It took a few seconds for Bucky to process the words that left Clint’s lips. He is going to lose Clint soon enough, lose him to distance. He couldn't wrap his head around the thought, not when it feels like his heart is being ripped off from his chest.  _Why do I have to fall in love with you, Clint? Why does it have to hurt like this?_

“How long?” Bucky asked.  _How long do I have left to be with you?_

“A few months.”  _That's not enough time to prove to you how much I love you._

“I’m going to miss you.”

Clint didn’t reply. He didn't have to. Bucky knows that there is an unspoken  _I'm going to miss you too_ between them. And maybe that's better because the prince doesn't know if he can handle those words falling from the archer's lip. He doesn't know if he can handle to let him go.

 

>  
> 
> _But you're here in my heart_
> 
>  

During the night of the new moon, Bucky decided to sneak out of the castle when everyone was asleep. It wasn't hard to sneak out especially when he has been doing this since childhood. He jogged to the circus, relishing the caress of the summer wind on his skin. The sky is clear and the stars are shining brighter than before. It is a good night for stargazing. 

He sneaked into Clint’s personal tent and was surprised to see him awake. He was sitting at a desk, cleaning his bow while his arrows are carelessly scattered on the ground. He also noticed that he was supporting new injuries based on the number of band-aids on his skin and the bandage of his left arm.  _My precious and beautiful walking disaster._

“Hey, Clint.”

Bucky moved closer to the Clint and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed the back of his neck and whispered lovely words to him.  _My precious. My beautiful darling. Sweetie. Princess. My queen._ Clint turned around to face Bucky and placed his arms around his neck. He kissed his nose before he untangled himself from Bucky.

“What do I owe the prince for him to visit me late at night?”

“Watch the stars with me, please.”

 

> _  
> _
> 
> _So who can stop me if I decide_
> 
>  

They decided that a hill would be a good place to watch the stars. They were walking side by side, arms bumping into each other and the only noise they can hear is their own breathing and the howling of the wind. The two of them are about five minutes away from their destination when Bucky decided to break the silence between them.

“Hold this for me.”

“What?”

Bucky took Clint’s hand and intertwined it with him. Despite the dark, he can see that Clint’s cheeks are painted with the cutest color of pink. _Why is he so cute?_ He continued on staring at Clint and he can't believe he can get more flustered. Bucky wanted to kiss him to know if it is possible for Clint to blush further but decided against it.  _Maybe, next time._  

“ _Asshole_ ,” Clint muttered under his breath. The prince smiled at him, knowing that there was no venom in his words. They reached the top of the hill with none of them letting go of each other.

 

> _  
> _
> 
> _That you're my destiny?_
> 
> _  
> _

The two of them lay side by side with each other. High above them, the stars are witnessing two fated men succumb to the power of love as they illuminate the kingdom before them. The poppies are dancing along with the summer wind. Bucky closed his eyes, thanking all the gods for giving him the courage to approach that beautiful archer and make him fall in love with him. Damn, Bucky is so lucky to have Clint.

He picked up three poppies. He remembered hearing from a merchant that poppy represents love and passion. One by one, he gave the flowers to Clint as he wishes on each of them. He softly whispered the words to each flower, not minding if Clint can hear it or not.

_One. Let it be that we don't fail to find each other even among the stars._

_Two. To never forget each other._

_Three. Please, don't leave me. (Even if the world is against us, please stay by my side.)_

“I love you.”

“I know.”

 

>  
> 
> _What if we rewrite the stars?_
> 
> _  
> _

“Come on, Clint. We’re going to be late.”

Bucky and Clint were pushing through the crowd as they make their way to whatever place Bucky has in mind. There are more people usual in the kingdom due to the annual Sunflower festival. The first day is being held today, exactly on Bucky's birthday. He usually just stays on the palace during his birthday, trying to avoid as many people as possible. However, this time, he wants to spend all his day with Clint and to enjoy the festival. He ran faster, continually checking if Clint is following him close behind.

“James, what are we even running for?”

After uttering those words, Clint stopped in his tracks to catch his breath. His lungs feel like they are on fire as he tries to gather as much oxygen the human lungs can hold. Bucky approached Clint and helped him stay upright. He was worried that they won't make it to his planned location but he has to make sure first that Clint is okay. When he was sure that Clint can finally breathe normally, he held his hand and dragged him to their destination.

“James! Don't hold my hand. People might talk.”

“Let them talk.”

 

> _  
> _
> 
> _Say you were made to be mine_
> 
> _  
> _

They were able to reach their destination on time and Bucky couldn't help but sigh in relief. He was planning this for days and he didn't want this to fail just because they were so slow. He even got tickets in advance just to be sure that they would be able to get in on a specific time.

They are currently in the town’s carnival which is set up solely for the festival. On the center of it is a giant Ferris wheel that gives the best view of the kingdom. Bucky began to pulling Clint to the Ferris wheel so they can get on the ride together. He gave the operator their tickets and they didn't have to wait long before the ride starts moving. The view up is magnificent. The kingdom was blanketed with the warm color of the sunset, making it look like a painting. No wonder people say that it would be romantic to ride a Ferris wheel when the sun is about to set.

The prince looked at Clint who was gaping at the view of the kingdom. His eyes sparkle with wonder and amazement. Bucky smiled at the scene in front of him, Clint in front of him while the kingdom at his back bathed in the color of the sun. Clint looked at Bucky when he feels him stare at him. The brown-eyed couldn't stop the blush on his face and Clint started laughing.

“You know that it’s your birthday. I should be the one doing this kind of thing.”

“And we both know you don’t need to. You staying by my side is enough for me.”

"Sap."

When the ride ended, the two walked around the carnival, hands intertwined. They don't mind the people looking at them weirdly (seeing a prince and a commoner together is a sight to behold) as long as they have each other, they don't care what others say.

It was already dark when the two of them separated. Bucky was so damn happy to celebrate his birthday with Clint (he even thinks that this might be the best birthday ever). He smiled at Clint and whispered a "thank you for spending time with me." Clint smiled back at him and pushed a small gift wrapped in purple to his chest. The archer kissed the corner of his mouth and said,

“Happy birthday, James.”

 

>  
> 
> _Nothing could keep us apart_
> 
>  

“Prince _or_ not, I’m going to kill _you_ if you even think about hurting Clint." 

Bucky looked up to see Natasha standing in front of him. He was waiting for Clint to finish up changing clothes when she approached. Natasha is a red-haired woman that reminds Bucky of fire and eyes that can make even the strongest man cower in fear. She is Clint's best friend since god knows when and she is  _very_ protective of Clint. She chased away most of Clint's suitors, deeming them unworthy of someone like Clint. Bucky is glad that she approves (not exactly) of him dating  _(wait are Clint and I dating?)_ Clint. He smiled at her and with all the sincerity he can find inside of him, he said,

“I’ll kill myself first before I _hurt_ him.”

 

> _  
> _
> 
> _You'd be the one I was meant to find_
> 
>  

Bucky was six years old when he first thought of the concept of soulmates. He has always wondered if there was someone out there just for him. Someone who is made in the same heartbeat as him. Someone who would find beauty even in his imperfections. Someone who would love him for _who_ he is and not for what he is. 

“Mom, do you think _soulmates_ are real?”

He asked his mother, eyes wide full of innocence. The queen looked at his son and smiled at him. She was a bit surprised to hear his son talk about such trivial things but she couldn't bring herself to ignore the question. After all, when she was young, she also asked her mother things about soulmates.

“Yes, honey. Soulmates are as real as you.”

“How will I know if I find them?”

“You just do. When you are with them, you are going to feel that everything you do is the _right_ thing as long as you make them _smile._ ”

Bucky was 23 years old when he figured that he had already met his soulmate. His soulmate with his  _gorgeous_ smile and his laughter that can rival even the most beautiful melody. His soulmate is _Clint Barton_ and wouldn't even dare ask for more.

 

> _  
> _
> 
> _It's up to you, and it's up to me_
> 
> _  
> _

“The moon is beautiful.” 

“Don't say such silly things.”

 

> _  
> _
> 
> _No one can say what we get to be_
> 
> _  
> _

Bucky and Steve were in the library, looking for ways to strengthen up the military defense system. They were also tasked to come up with a new strategy to counterattack possible threats to the kingdom. Steve noticed Bucky has been restless the whole morning. He hasn't seen Clint today and it's making him lose his mind  _(what is Clint doing today? Is he happy? What if he found someone better than me?)._ Steve sighed at Bucky's situation. He can handle him being an insufferable and annoying prince but he can't handle his best friend being a lovesick fool. 

“Go and see him, you lovesick fool,” Steve teasingly said which earned him a glare from Bucky.

“We are not yet done with this,” Bucky argued.

“You are not even helping.”

“Point taken.”

Bucky stood up from his seat and gathered his things. All he can think about is Clint all day and he can't even go a day by without having a glimpse of him or hearing his voice. He quickly went to the door but before he can open it, Steve called out his name.

“What is it, Steve?”

“Be careful, Buck. The king won’t like it when he finds out when he finds out that you are involving yourself with someone like Clint.”

The prince smiled at his best friend, hearing him say the nickname Steve gave to him when they were a child. He can feel the worry laced in his words. He knows that his father would lash out at him if he ever finds out that he is spending his time with a commoner or worst, a circus performer.

“I know yet I don't seem to care. I love him, Steve.”

“Don't let anything get in your way.”

He is lucky to have someone like Steve to support him no matter what his decision is as long as it makes him happy. He made a mental note to send Steve and Tony to a cruise vacation to repay them for their kindness.

 

> _  
> _
> 
> _So why don't we rewrite the stars?_
> 
> _  
> _

“Have I told you that I fell in love with you at first sight?" 

“Countless of times now, James.”

"Have I told you I love your eyes and your smile?"

"Every night."

"I love you."

"Of course you do."

 

> _  
> _
> 
> _Maybe the world could be ours_
> 
> _  
> _

The first time Bucky and Clint kissed was during their walk through the meadows. It was already dark and both of them are having a hard time walking around their path. They have been walking for around 30 minutes already and Bucky isn’t sure if Clint is okay with it or he is already upset. He wanted to surprise Clint today, after all, they have been through together (and he is still isn't sure if they are dating or not so he hopes to get a confirmation today). 

A few more walks and stumbles, they finally reached their location. It was definitely dark and the only thing lighting their way was the moon. Clint sat down beside a tree and Bucky proceeded to look for a stick. A few years ago, he found this place and now, he wanted to share this place with Clint. He just needs to find a damn stick so he can get the show on the road.

When he finally found one, he sways it along the tall grasses and suddenly, they are surrounded by fireflies. The once dark meadow is now bursting with light. It was like being sucked into another dimension with how magical it feels right now. Bucky eyes traveled to Clint and it felt like all the oxygen in his lungs are stolen by the archer. How _ironic_ it is to know the reason you breath is also the one who can take it away.  Clint is surrounded by the fireflies and it was just...  _breathtaking._

“James… This is beautiful.”

Bucky approached Clint and held him close. Being this close to Clint makes all his worry slip away as if they weren't even there from the start. Clint just makes everything feel right and Bucky doesn't even want to think about what he will do if Clint is taken away from him. He smiled at him and gently kissed his forehead.

“Not as much as you, princess.”

Clint hated being called a princess and it always earned Bucky a punch or a slap, but this time, Clint didn't mind if Bucky is calling him a princess because he wouldn't dare break this beautiful moment between them. Bucky was expecting to be punched but he was surprised that what he got instead was a blinding smile from Clint with his eyes reminding him of a crescent moon.  _I did this. I made him this happy._

“Don’t do that, Clint. You are going to make me fall for you even more.”

“Who says I don’t want that.”

It took them a few seconds for them to realize how close they are from each other. Their faces are merely an inch away from each other. If whatever outside force decided to push one of them, they lips would meet. Bucky can smell Clint this close and he smells like sunflowers, rosemary, burning wood and  _home_. They are slowing moving forward each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Blue meets brown. The ocean meets the shore.

“Is this okay?” Bucky asked, worried that he might offend Clint if he followed his instinct to kiss Clint.

“You’re such a gentleman.”

With that, Clint grabbed Bucky shirt and pressed their lips together. Bucky’s eyes are wide with surprise but he slowly closed them when he realized what is happening. He kissed Clint back with as much passion and love he can convey through a kiss. Clint tastes like pizza, bubblegum and something uniquely Clint. He was told that the first kisses are the worst but if first kisses feel like this, he wouldn't mind doing it again.

 

> _  
> _
> 
> _Tonight_
> 
>  


End file.
